


Having My Baby

by Lasha



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Collection: 2011 After Holidays Prompt Fest, Community: scott_alex_rps, Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/pseuds/Lasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all or Alex is going to kill Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're What?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the scott_alex_rps After Holidays Prompt Fest. My prompt: Scott gets Alex pregnant. [up to author to explain this]. Scott gets all protective and it drives Alex crazy.
> 
> My thanks to Rosalita for the beta.

Alex leaned over the toilet and threw up his lunch. The chunks of pineapple and spam mixed with rice that seemed so tasty a half an hour ago now caused his stomach to heave and roll. Placing his head against the cold porcelain of the bowl, he wondered if maybe he had food poisoning, but then dismissed the idea. The craft service company that worked for 101st Street Television Productions was the best on the island and had worked for other television shows filmed in Honolulu. There was no way they'd let their food go bad and then serve it to the crew. That was a lawsuit waiting to happen. It had to be something else.

Perhaps he was coming down with stomach flu? If that was the case he was screwed. They had another six days of filming the season one finale and if he had to call out sick and shut production down, CBS and the brass were not going to be pleased. Plus Scott would have his head if they didn't fly back to Los Angeles this Saturday as they had plans to have dinner with Scott's dad and stepmother.

It was in fact _the_ dinner. Alex knew Scott planned to tell his dad that they were a couple. He knew Scott was nervous about the dinner, even though his father knew Scott was bisexual; Scott had exclusively dated women the last ten years since he'd broken up with his last serious boyfriend, Ross. While Alex had been with other men before Scott, he'd never been serious with any of them. It had been something completely casual. Scotty was his first serious relationship since he'd broken up with Holly.

As another wave of nausea overtook him, this time accompanied by a searing pain in his stomach, Alex realized he needed a doctor. Staggering to his feet, he gripped the doorjamb and slowly made his way into the main living area of his trailer. As he got closer to the door, he started to feel lightheaded.

Before he hit the ground, he hoped Scott wouldn't be too pissed at him...but it looked like they weren't going to make that dinner.

* * *

 

Alex opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the bright overhead lights burned his vision. Finally after adjusting, he saw Scott reclining in a chair by his bed. He was asleep.

Looking around his surroundings, Alex realized he was in the hospital. He saw his left arm was connected to an IV and there was some sort of monitor hooked up to his stomach. All this for a little food poisoning?

Suddenly Scott woke up and glanced over at him, his face tinged with concern as he saw Alex was also awake.

“How you feeling, babe?” he asked quietly.

Alex pondered the question. He did feel a little bit better. At least his stomach seemed to have settled down and he no longer felt lightheaded.

He answered, “Better than this afternoon. How long have I been here?”

“About three hours. You were in and out of consciousness for most of it. You had me worried.”

Alex smiled slightly at Scott's response. His boyfriend was a mother hen on good days and on bad, he was an obnoxious helicopter mother on steroids. “Sorry. Did they have to shut down production?”

“Nah. They moved the schedule around. They're shooting some of Grace and Daniel's scenes instead. Don't worry about the show, babe, it'll be fine without you. You gotta focus on getting better.”

“So did I eat something bad? Stomach flu? What was this?” Alex inquired.

Scott shook his head and shrugged. “I don't know yet. They did a whole bunch of tests, but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. They said I wasn't next of kin so they kept me in the dark. Needless to say, I wasn't too happy about that.”

Alex laughed, but then stopped quickly as the movement jarred his still sensitive stomach. He could only imagine his boyfriend's antics when told he wasn't allowed to know Alex's condition.

“Were the cops involved and are you going to wind up on Page Six again?” Alex joked.

“Hardee-har-har. No, the police were not involved and I kept my calm. I have been known on occasion to be cool-headed.”

“Really? When?”

Scott stuttered, “I am not a hot-head. Need I remind you-”

Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of a thin red-headed man who introduced himself as Doctor Doolittle.

At that Scott and Alex tried to hide mutual snickers and stared at each other in disbelief.

The doctor looked bored. “Yes, I've heard all the jokes. Moving along.”

“Mr. O'Loughlin, glad to see you're awake.” He then shined a light into Alex's eyes and noted the response on his chart.

“So what's the verdict, Doc? Food poisoning? Stomach bug?” Scott asked.

The doctor looked uncomfortable. Finally he said, “I'd really like to discuss your condition in private, Mr. O'Loughlin.” He glanced in Scott's direction.

Alex sighed in exasperation. “Dr. Doolittle, anything you say you can say in front of Scott. He's not just my co-worker, he's my partner.”

A light seemed to go off in the doctor's eyes and he exclaimed, “Oh. Okay. That's just perfect that he's here then.”

He continued, “But to answer your partner's question. No you don't have food poisoning or the stomach flu. It's something a little more serious.”

“Serious.” Alex swallowed hard. Cancer? Brain tumor?

“What is it?” He asked as Scott took the hand not hooked up to the IV and squeezed tightly conveying his support without words.

The doctor pulled out what looked to be an x-ray from his chart and held it up in the light.

“See that?”

“What?” Alex and Scott asked together, clueless to what was in the x-ray.

“This is a sonogram image and that is a mass attached to your stomach lining, Mr. O'Loughlin.”

Dear Lord, he had a tumor. He stared into Scott's face in fear.

“So I have cancer?”

The doctor looked shocked. “No. Where did you ever get that idea? No, the mass is not cancer, I'm sorry if I led you to believe it was.”

Alex sighed in relief. “Then what is it?”

“That, gentlemen, is your baby.”


	2. Murder Never Looked So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex contemplates murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "Having My Baby." Not sure if I will ever finish this, but we'll see.

As Scott drove him back to his house, Alex sat in stunned silence contemplating the doctor’s diagnosis. First, after assuring them they weren’t being punk’d by Ashton Kutcher, Doctor Doolittle had showed them scan after scan of their baby - Jesus, a baby – and told them it was medically possible. It seemed unreal, but apparently there had been another case of a male pregnancy in Brisbane last year. The doctor had told them it had been kept out of the media for fear of the parents’ safety, but it had happened. And since it had only happened to Australian men, doctors believed it was some weird genetic mutation that only occurred in that population.

As Alex pondered over the crazy turn his life had just taken, he looked over at Scott. At the hospital his lover had been the definition of cool and collected, asking the doctor pertinent questions and soothing Alex’s concerns over what he was going to tell his family and Saxon. But now driving as Scott’s eyes concentrating on the road, Alex could see the tense posture Scott was keeping. And after working with the man for nine months and sleeping together for five, Alex knew underneath that calm exterior his boyfriend was a raging inferno waiting to blow.

Reaching across the console, Alex took Scott’s hand in his, squeezing gently, reassuring Scotty, just like his lover had done for him at the hospital only hours ago. Taking his gaze briefly off the road, Scott smiled at him. Alex could see the love shining out of the other man’s eyes and suddenly he knew everything was going to be alright. They loved each other and they’d figure this out – together.

* * *

Alex was going to kill Scott.

In the week since his pregnancy had been diagnosed, Scott had turned into the worst sort of busybody. He was constantly in Alex’s face, making sure he ate on time, took naps between takes and slept at least eight hours a night. And when Alex strayed from any directions their doctor had given them about the baby, Scott turned into a drill sergeant barking orders and hovering around Alex 24/7. Quite frankly overprotective Scott was grating on Alex’s last damn nerve.

Because the doctor had given Alex two days off after his collapse, they were now back at work trying to make up for lost time and finish up for the year. Everyone was impatient and ready to be done as they were already over schedule. All Alex wanted was to go home to his house in West Hollywood and crash, then try and figure out how Scott and he were going to raise a baby around their crazy filming schedule. Alex did even want to think about how they were going to keep this out of the press. Visions of them and the baby in _The National Enquirer_ plagued him.

After finishing up a particularly dramatic scene, one where Steve confronts Wo Fat in the Governor’s office about his mother’s death, the director called for lunch. Inwardly Alex cheered. He was starving. The anti-nausea medication the doctor had prescribed had helped bring his appetite back and he was ravenous.

But just as Alex was about to pick up a hamburger for the craft service table, he heard Scott from behind him.

“Put the burger down, O’Loughlin. You know all that red meat and fat isn’t good for the baby.”

Alex groaned in despair. He’d been this close to a hamburger with the works.

Scott grabbed a plate and put a piece of salmon on it along with some salad and brown rice. “You should eat this. Salmon is brain food. Good for developing fetuses. You do want our baby to be smart, right?”

At that Alex rolled his eyes – hard. If he had to listen to one more lecture about how they could insure their kid had the IQ of Einstein if they did: a, b or c, he was going to punch Scott in the face or burn his boyfriend’s favorite new book, _What to Eat When You’re Expecting_. It wasn’t that he wanted a stupid child, but before the pregnancy he’d never really liked fish, and now with Scott’s harping he was practically eating it three times a day. He so wanted a greasy hamburger and salty French fries covered in cheese, bacon and ranch dressing.

But that wasn’t going to happen with Dr. Spock on his ass. Damn the man.

He took the plate. Scott in response beamed while Alex plotted how he could sneak out of his house later tonight when Scott was asleep and hit a McDonald’s drive-thru.

* * *

 

Finally they were home in California and Alex could rest after a grueling shooting schedule for the season one finale. Scott was at the grocery store, no doubt shopping for more healthy “brain” food for the baby and Alex vegged on the sofa waiting for him to return. Dinner with Scott’s dad had been rescheduled to this evening and Alex was nervous. It’s not everyday you meet your partner’s father for the first time and tell them you are carrying his baby.

On the plane ride from Honolulu to Los Angeles, Scott and he had discussed how they were going to tell their family about the baby – very carefully – and the press – lie, lie, lie. Doctor Doolittle had recommended an obstetrician at Cedars-Sinai and they had an appointment later in the week for another sonogram and check-up. But they’d need some sort of cover story about why Alex was gaining weight in the next couple of months and after the baby arrived, how two unmarried men got him or her. Personally, Scott wanted to claim their kid had been adopted from a foreign country but Alex had vetoed that idea, stating with their luck the kid would have the Caan genes and no one would buy that story when he or she looked like a miniature Scott. So in the end they decided to go with the tale that an unknown surrogate carried the baby for them a la Elton John and his husband.

That’s if Alex didn’t kill Scott before the birth and claim it was justifiable homicide as a defense. Who knew Scott would have turned out to be this protective, anal and obsessive compulsive? The next seven months were going to be long and tortuous.


End file.
